<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hopelessly and irretrievably by varchieblessing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879490">hopelessly and irretrievably</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/varchieblessing/pseuds/varchieblessing'>varchieblessing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How I Met Your Mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/varchieblessing/pseuds/varchieblessing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little random one shots of Barney and Robin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Scherbatsky &amp; Barney Stinson, Robin Scherbatsky/Barney Stinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hopelessly and irretrievably</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in December 2012 after the engagement</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looks at him and the words tumble out of her mouth before she can stop them. "I love you."<br/>
He looks up at her and smiles softly but tilts his head curiously to the side. "Why are you crying?" She lets out a chocked laugh and desperately tries to find the right words to explain to him what the hell is going on with her. "Because I ... for so long and especially this past year I was trying to keep it together and ... and not say those words ... and now I can just say them. Whenever I want."<br/>
He watches her intently but doesnt say anything and she already regrets that she said anything and feels stupid for being so damn emotional. "Its stupid. I am stupid.", she mumbles quietly as she wipes her eyes with her sleeve. His smile gets bigger as he shakes his head and gets up from the couch. She partly expects him to make fun of her but he just sits down on the bar stool next to her and smiles at her softly. "Its not stupid and you are not stupid." His voice is soft and his eyes are bright and honest and she cant help but to smile at him. He rests a hand on her leg and leans in to kiss her. His lips are warm and comforting and she tries to deepen the kiss but he pulls away. She looks at him confused.<br/>
"You can always tell me you love me, cause I love to hear it. I will never get tired of you saying I love you to me." She smiles like an idiot at his words and her embarrasment disappears just like that. "Right back at ya." He chuckles and kisses her again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>